Got a Secret?
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: Larxene has a secret, and Demyx is the one to discover it. DEMLAR oneshot.


Demyx x Larxene 912 / Got a secret?

Warnings: Larxene's bad language, yaoi, genderbending. Grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios/Disney respectively. I own nothing but this story.

A/N: Have a lovely LarDem day! (the ninth of December~) Yet another Larxene pairing I know you've been waiting for. I wanted to try something different for change and that's how I got an idea for this. Enjoy! And oh, no hate, please.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I yawned, filling the bathtub with steaming hot water in my private bathroom. I had decided to offer myself a nice, long bath after a long day. I had had a regular investigation mission in Port Royal but it had taken far longer than I had thought. I walked back to my bedroom to strip off my long coat. It was in more than slightly worse condition than usually; the left sleeve was partly ripped off, thanks to drunken pirates. I sighed, getting rid off the rest of my clothing as well. I was quite worn out. After the bath I would go straight to the bed. The mission report would wait until tomorrow morning.

I stepped into the tub, feeling how my muscles started slowly to relax in the heavenly warm water. Suddenly I tensed. I was sure I had heard something. Then I heard a clack again. There was someone in my room! I stepped off the tub and dressed in my bathrobe. Who ever had dared to step into my room was going to pay.

Silently I sneaked back to my bedroom to witness that someone really was there, looking through my drawers. My underwear drawers. I was already about to let the hell break loose. Because of the dim lights I couldn't even identify who of the members of the Organization the intruder was but he had made the worst decision of his life when he had opened that drawer. Swiftly as a lightning I moved behind the figure and threateningly summoned one of my knives, placing it on the intruder's throat.

"Eeep!" The panicky squeak revealed the identity of the hooded figure.

"Goddammit, IX!" I cried out, pulling the hood down. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!" The Nocturne trembled, staring at me in horror. I bet he hadn't considered he could get caught.

"I… I just…!" he stuttered. "It was Axel's idea! He forced me to do this!"

Right. I would have known the crazy pyromaniac was behind this. But I was so mad right now that knowing the truth wasn't enough to let Demyx leave without a punishment.

"But you agreed anyway!" I shouted, snatching back the white lace panties he was holding. "And I'm going to make you pay!"

I started dragging him to the bathroom. "Electrocuting you would be too easy", I told him, hissing through my teeth. "I'm going to drown you instead!" I knew my attempted drowning wouldn't kill him. Water was his attribute but it didn't mean it would feel nice when our powers clash. At all.

I pushed Demyx into the tub. "You can tell Axel my greetings!" I yelled, looking at the panic-stricken Nobody. I was ready to electrify the water when the unexpected happened.

"No!" he cried out, grabbing on my bathrobe and tearing it open. I dropped my knife to the bathroom floor, making it disappear, and retreated couple steps. Demyx stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Whe-where are your…?!" He pointed at my bare chest. He was trembling in shock. I quickly tried to hide myself. I would have to knock him out, and tell him later he had been hallucinating. "Larxene…?!" He crawled up from the tub. "You are a guy?!" Thanks for pointing out the obvious. I glared at him. All this time and no one had ever figured it out and now the most worthless member found out.

"Shut up", I growled. "You saw nothing."

"You can't lie to me! You're a guy!" Demyx insisted.

I stopped hiding myself. I was angry, mad even. "What if I am?!" I cried out.

He silenced. It took a moment before he started unzipping his soaking wet coat.

"What are you doing?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Undressing myself", he snorted, dropping his pants on the floor and soon after he stepped into my tub. He glared at me. "Now, we'll talk."

"You gotta be kidding me, Demyx. I'm not going to either talk, or bathe, with you", I frowned, holding my forehead. This was going to give me such a headache "Get up and out of my room."

"No", he pouted, and I growled. Neither of us said a word. This was going nowhere. Finally I gave up, letting my robe fall. The water splashed out from the tub as I sat on the other end of it. The tub was made for only one; I had to sit the way my knees almost hitted my chin. I wasn't even used to bathe with anyone.

"What now?" I asked, annoyed. It wasn't me who was making the rules here now: it was Demyx. The secret I had kept hidden for so long was on the hands of a total idiot. The Nocturne smiled, still confused though.

"You're a guy", he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get used to it", I growled. As if you're going to see me without my lady look on again. I had no intentions on explaining anything. Not to him, not anyone.

Demyx blinked, tilting his head. "Is it a spell?" Oh god, can he be any more stupid?

"No."

"Vexen's experiment?"

"Hell no."

"What about…?"

"No more stupid guesses", I snorted, giving up rather quickly. "This is me. I'm a guy. For real. Have always been. End of the story." I foolishly hoped he would drop this subject.

Demyx grinned. "But your voice is so squeaky!" he laughed.

What?! I splashed water on him, a little bemused. "As if yours is that much better!"

"Touché!" His laughter silenced and he looked at me a complete straight face on. Seriously, how can he change his mood so quickly? "Does anyone know that… you're a guy?" he asked quite warily.

"Xemnas does", I said. I had told the Superior about this.

"No one else?" Demyx asked, tilting his head again childishly.

"You do."

"Oh." Demyx stayed silent for a moment before asking the question I knew he had been thinking. "But Larxene. Why do you dress up like a girl?"

"Do I need a reason?" I snarled, not intending to be mean. He shrugged.

"I'm just curious."

I gave him a half-smile. "I had been having a party at the night I lost my heart. My friends had dared me to dress up as a girl. I had agreed, and I had… looked quite effeminate later when Xigbar had found me." I sighed. "He thought I was a girl and kept telling that to everyone."

"I remember that", Demyx said, nodding. "The Organization's first female nobody."

"I told Xemnas my true gender, but he had already seen through me", I mumbled, "He didn't care. Nothing changed."

"You continued dressing up like a girl", the Nocturne muttered, leaning to his knees. "Why didn't you tell the rest of us you're a guy?"

I snorted. "You all already saw me as a girl. The bitchy little witch", I stated, my voice full of self-loathing. "Everything is better when everybody thinks I'm a girl." Why the heck I was telling this to him? Demyx looked really sad, like he was going to start crying at the any minute.

"But… But I like you more when you're a guy", he whispered before hugging me, tightly. "You talk to me normally, like I would be your friend. Not like usually when you… Well, you know, hate me. I like this Larxene. I really like you more like this!"

I stopped breathing for few seconds. His skin was hot, hotter than mine at the moment. And so close to mine. Then I smelled him; the ocean breeze, and something sweet. So fucking intoxicating. My eyes widened. I had never been attracted to another guy like that. This wasn't good. This was no fucking good!

"Demyx… Let go off me this instant", I groaned. The Nocturne obeyed for once and released me from his friendly hug. My body had turned goddamn hot, like I was on overdrive. I tried to keep my cool, hardly succeeding.

Demyx pouted. "Larxene, what…? Oh." He looked down at the water. "Ashamed?" he asked with a tiny smile curling his lips. He could clearly see through the water. I slammed my legs together.

"The hell I am!" I cried out. Demyx laughed, making me blush even harder I already was. I had just told him something I had never told anyone before and now I was having an awkward hard-on. Screw me to hell.

"You know, Larxy", Demyx stated quietly, suddenly leaning strongly forward. "You look cute when you blush like that."

"Why are you saying stuff like tha-!" My sentence was cut off short. He pulled me into a wild kiss. His tongue fought with mine, making me moan loudly in his mouth. I kissed him back. For a split second.

Then I pushed him away. "No…!" I groaned, breathing heavily. "No."

"No?" he repeated, swiping off the trail of saliva from his chin. He sounded surprised.

"What part of 'no' you didn't understand?" I mumbled, gritting my teeth.

"But you liked it", Demyx stated carefully with a smile. "Didn't you?"

I growled and looked away, not replying.

I sensed his smile. "You did. I liked it, too", he said, making me glare at him. "It's okay, Larxy. Nothing to be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed", I lied. I was ashamed, so goddamn ashamed. I had just been hugged, kissed, and soon probably… I flushed, feeling too hot again.

Demyx giggled. "What are you thinking?" he asked, amused. "Your expressions are changing so quickly I don't know anything anymore."

"Since when you have known anything?" I snarled. I was being mean; I noticed it from his eyes.

"Larxene. Why you don't you like me?" he asked.

"I never said…!"

"No, you didn't but you act like it", Demyx muttered. "You like me, or at least you want me. But you just deny it even though we could make out here in the bathtub!"

I raised a brow, embarrassed. "In the bathtub?" I repeated.

Demyx laughed, surprised. "Well yeah… It's a little cramped here, though", he said, measuring the tub with his eyes. "But we could manage. I have never done it in a bathtub before…" He blushed.

I sighed. "Demyx, I don't…"

"Oh, it's alright. I usually bottom so it's fine."

"That's not what I meant. I'm not used to…"

"Used to what?"

"…to things like this." Alright, now I had conceded one more embarrassing fact to him. This couldn't get any worse.

"Oh, Larxy! You're so sweet!" Demyx squealed, trying to hug me once more. "I'll teach you!"

"You would teach me?" I snorted, retreating out of his reach. "I don't…" I didn't know did I even want to learn.

"N'aww, come on. I know you want me." His gaze wandered down to my lower parts. I didn't answer, but he was right. I was still hard, and horny as hell. Demyx seemed to on the same wavelength with my man-parts. But I had never been with a guy, and it had been so long since the last time I had been with a girl. Was this all a cause of some Nobody hormones that I even wanted Demyx? Demyx of all goddamn Nobodies!

I growled, making my decision. "Fine…"

I didn't know why I was agreeing to this. As I was known as the Organization's bitch, Demyx was known as its whore. At least half of the members had fucked him. Yes, it must be the Nobody pheromones Demyx was emitting. And one time couldn't hurt. Couldn't it?

Demyx seemed happy about my decision.

"Do you know what to do?" he asked, trying to keep his eagerness down. "At all?"

I flushed. "Not really…" How could I? I wasn't gay. Or at least I hadn't been when I had joined the Organization. Pheromones, Larxene! Blame the pheromones!

Demyx smiled. "It's fine." He shifted, moving my legs so he could climb to my lap but I stopped him.

"Isn't this going to hurt you?" I asked.

"A bit. But water helps", he replied, giving me a swift kiss on the lips. "And… it'll be better soon." He flushed when he said that. How could he be so sure about this? I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure if I wanted this.

But when we got started I don't know what really hit me. I loved every sound he made, every cry of pain and pleasure. I loved what he felt around me. I loved his flushed face when I looked at him into his eyes.

I wanted this. I wanted him. Fuck.

-o-o-o-o-

When the water had gone cold we had moved to my bed. Demyx smiled, partly lying on my chest. He hummed something I didn't recognize.

"What was your name?" he asked suddenly. "You know, before you became a Nobody. It wasn't Arlene, right?"

"No." I smirked. Arlene was the name most of the Organization thought to belong to my Somebody. "It was Laeren."

There was a long moment of silence when we just laid there. I found it comfortable, just laying there with Demyx. He wasn't nearly as annoying as I had remembered. Maybe it's because he isn't scared of this Larxene? My subconscious stated. Maybe because he likes this Larxene? No, that was ridiculous. Demyx likes everyone. I sat up, looking at him.

"Larxene?" The Nocturne mumbled. "What now…?"

"I don't want Axel, or anyone else, to come looking for you from here", I stated coldly. "It was embarrassing enough that we… Now dress yourself." I went straight to my underwear drawer. I picked black and yellow laced panties and tossed them to Demyx. "Something like that the Mc Flurry was looking for, right?" I snorted. He nodded, pulling his pants on. I picked up the rest of his clothes and shoved them to him as well. "And remember, you can't tell anyone anything of this!"

"But Larxene…?" he whined.

"Have a good night, Demyx!" I pushed him out from the opened door and slammed it shut. I sat down on the other side of the door, leaning to its frame. I sat there few minutes, not thinking. Just concentrating on breathing evenly again.

"Are you still there?" I asked rhetorically through the door. There was a light chuckle.

"Yeah", Demyx replied, not ashamed that he had stayed there. "And Larxene. I know you liked it."

I smiled. "Yes, I did."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: This was my Demxene fic, I hope you liked it. Rate and review~


End file.
